


[Podfic of] Untitled Motel Scene / written by girlpearl

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Download Available, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Recorded with a Zoom H2, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/12352">Untitled Motel Scene</a> by girlpearl.<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:01:29</p><p>Spoilers for season 4. Sam is gone and it's hard for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Untitled Motel Scene / written by girlpearl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled Motel Scene](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352) by [girlpearl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlpearl/pseuds/girlpearl). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/tczn9ddr8wgy1asi68ox5lptgajfx3ou.mp3) | 2.3 MB | 00:01:29  
---|---|---  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/untitled-motel-scene).

_Last updated November 28, 2015._


End file.
